


that's just teenage talk (swear that you won't go changing)

by orphan_account



Series: blow a kiss, fire a gun [3]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Abbey ya gay, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Over-use of Google Translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing Frankie shouldn't be that hard, right? </p><p> </p><p>Abbey doesn't know what she's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's just teenage talk (swear that you won't go changing)

The man with the empty apartment is looking at Abbey like hunger, but he doesn't scream much when Abbey slits his throat.

 

There are bugs, inside, and no furniture, but it's certainly better than sleeping on the ground, and there are two things that Abbey is certain of:

 

1\. She's hungry.

 

She buys herself a backpack from a store, and buys food for herself once every week, usually fruit, sometimes meat, if it's cheap and she's lucky. She keeps the food in her backpack along with her books, and hidden weapons. It's not enough. Back in her village, she always had food to eat. Her parents taught her how to hunt along with how to kill. It's almost as if they were preparing her for something they hadn't been informed of yet. Abbey looks back on it - they  _knew_ a mission like this would come, one day. That doesn't matter now. She's hungry. So,  _so_ hungry. _  
_

 

 

2\. Frankie Stein is out of her mind.

 

Abbey is secretly thankful when Frankie invites her over for what is called a "sleepover". Frankie explains it - a "sleepover" is when someone stays at your house for the night, and you talk about things like boys and play games and give each other makeovers. It's maybe selfish, but Abbey is excited to finally get a night of rest on an actual  _bed,_ instead of curled up on the hard floor of her apartment.

 

Frankie Stein is out of her mind, because she doesn't know what Abbey is capable of. 

 

Frankie thinks that Abbey is her friend. Her plan is working. All she needs to do now is...

 

Killing Frankie shouldn't be that hard, right? 

 

Abbey doesn't know what she's feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

After school, Frankie stops her.

 

"Don't you need to go back home to get clothes and stuff?"

 

Abbey shakes her head. "I have only these clothes."

 

"You - you don't have any clothes? How?"

 

"I do not know."

 

"Have you at least washed them?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Frankie sighs, but the look her face is jovial. "Well," she says, "maybe you can wear some of my clothes. I have a washing machine you can use to wash that. It'll feel so good when you put them back on and they're all warm and they smell nice. Trust me!"

 

Abbey doesn't fully understand what Frankie is saying, but she gives in.

 

* * *

 

 

Abbey's first knife was given to her by her mother. The handle was the shape of a fish - she had carved it herself. She told Abbey,  _use this wisely, my child. Soon, it will know the feeling of blood. It will love it, and so will you.  
_

(It was actually more like  _यो बुद्धिमानी, मेरो बच्चा प्रयोग गर्नुहोस्। चाँडै, यो रगत को भावना थाहा हुनेछ। यो प्रेम, र त तपाईं हुनेछ।,_ but those words hurt her like knives. How fitting.)

 

The knife is small, designed to fit in the tiny hands of an eight year old. But. It will do the job just as efficiently as any of her other knives. She hasn't used it in a very long time. Killing Frankie with this blade would be the perfect way to honor her family.

 

_Eliminate the impure._

 

* * *

 

 

Frankie's clothes fit her perfectly, and Abbey has never noticed this before, but Frankie smells...  _nice._ Like — roses. They don't have those, where Abbey comes from. They have snow and ice, and that's it. Nothing beautiful. Nothing like roses.

 

"Hey," Frankie says. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course, Frankie."

 

"Jackson asked me out again, and he blew me off at Cleo's party last time. Do you think I should go with him?"

 

Abbey feels something inside of her sink, and then she realizes — she is, as some of the kids at Monster High would say, absolutely  _screwed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> "That was before we had made  
> Any terrible mistakes
> 
> Well, that's just teenage talk  
> Pinky swear that you won't go changing" Teenage Talk / St. Vincent
> 
> Idea of the ichthys/fish knife blatanly stolen from Orphan Black. Sorry!
> 
> Sorry for the shitty google translate usage lmao


End file.
